


Amor criminal (Criminal Love)

by Markofheaven



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markofheaven/pseuds/Markofheaven
Summary: Cuando un asesinato misterioso sucede, nadie como el Detective Sam Winchester debe ser llamado para resolverlo. Pero ¿Cómo podrá aclararlo si se ve implicado su hermano mayor y para volverlo más complejo este se encuentra mentalmente indispuesto para hacerlo?





	1. Choosey lover

El sonido incansable del teléfono de oficina se había estado repitiendo durante toda la tarde-noche de aquel 14 de febrero de 2014, nadie respondería porque obviamente el horario del personal de la estación de policía acabó a principios de las 6pm pues tanto casados como solteros salieron a festejar la efeméride. Los mensajes de voz se acumularon tanto que casi formaban aquel número erótico que muchos pronto realizarían con su persona amada, pero fue salvado por alguien. Un hombre tan alto como pino, tal fuerte cual roble tan apuesto como un príncipe encantador con hombros tan exquisitamente anchos que no pararías de frotar con aceite o tal vez con tu lengua misma.

Aquel hombre tan deseable era Sam Winchester de 32 años, quizás el no sabía de su sex appeal, pero ese día recibió tantas rosas como estrellas del firmamento. ¨Pero la incógnita era, que hacía el joven Winchester en un atardecer de febrero, ni él lo sabía. Su relación con su novia marchaba viento en popa, quizás la boda llegaría pronto pero no era algo de qué preocuparse, sin embargo, justo ese día la joven suspendió el festejo pues prefirió ir con su madre a un viaje a casa de los abuelos para festejar los casi 70 años de matrimonio de los nonagenarios.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina sintiendo gran satisfacción al ver todo vacío, sin personas molestándolo sobre crímenes básicos ni secretarias artantes con papeleos con retraso significativo, en su lugar habían computadores apagados, folders en forma de torre, lámparas de escritorios con luz tenue y un hinoptizante olor a café expreso, cigarrillos y donas. La sincronía alivió a Sam de su ansia por estar con su mujer en este día tan especial dio una rotación en medio de la oficina antes de refugiarse en su cubículo.

Él era feliz así. Si bien un abogado no debería estar como detective de crímenes abiertos sino en un frio y sanguinario tribunal defendiendo a “capa y espada” a su cliente. Sam prefería salir a las calles y ver por sí mismo lo que lleva a un criminal a violar la ley anticipar como acabaría el caso si jugara en cualquiera de los dos lados, siempre fue así. Y eso fue lo que le ayudó a crecer en el departamento de policía de Lawrence pasando de un simple patrullero a Detective tan solo en un par de meses.

Ya sentado encendió el computador, espero que todo el sistema operativo arrancara mientras con el teléfono en mano enviaba un mensaje de texto a su novia Ruby preguntando sobre su día y cuestiones típicas de pareja, al final lo mando junto con emoticones amorosos y se enfocó en la computadora, leyó artículos del periódico en línea tratando de buscar aquel en dónde el salía arrestando a un criminal llamado “fergus” por mandar quemar la casa de su mujer  tras descubrir que tenía al jardinero como amante. Sam soltó una ligera sonrisa y con ironía se preguntaba que llevaría a una persona el vengarse solo por un amor.+

Él pensaba más de la manera que pensaba su hermano mayor, Dean Winchester, el rubio casanova de Lawrence quien todo el tiempo le decía “Si amas algo déjalo ir, al menos que sea yo. Si es así cuídame que me largo con quien me brinde un buen pie, una fría cerveza y un acostón de aquellos” Bueno lo último sentía que era pura presunción de su hermano mayor, desde hace mucho que Dean no le contaba de una aventura, simplemente se la vivía en sonriéndole como estúpido a su celular mientras ignoraba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Muchas veces se cuestionó sobre quien atrapó al “cerdo engrasado” del amor.

-Será una chica de algún bar de los que frecuenta- Se cuestionó Sam mientras colocaba su pulgar en el mentón –tal vez solo sea una chica que se hace la difícil y el muere por conseguirla- se añadió tratando de justificarse y responderse.

Volvió en sí mismo y se metió a YouTube y buscó una canción que en la radio de la mañana escuchó y se le quedó en la mente todo su día, una llamada CHOOSEY LOVER y se dispuso a cantar a todo pulmón la canción.

Girl, I'm so proud of you

I'm so glad you chose me, baby (Baby)

And I'll make you so happy

(Thought I had a lover) Thought I had a lover

But I was kiddin' myself, baby

(By the time I learned about it) By the time I learned the truth about it

She was sleepin' with someone else, oh, but not you, baby

Choosey lover

Girl, I'm so proud of you

I'm so glad you chose me, baby (Baby)

And I'll make you so happy

'Cause you've given me (Given me security)

Given me security, baby, and you're provin' what you said

(I never worry about you) Never worry about you, baby

Jumpin' in and out of bed, no, not my baby

Choosey lover (You're so choosey)

Girl, I'm so proud of you

I'm so glad you chose me, baby (Baby)

And I'll make you so happy

 

Daba lo mismo total estaba solo, cantó y cantó desafinando por ratos cuando su concierto privado fue abruptamente interrumpido por la llamada número 69 del teléfono Sam corrió tan rápido y contestó percatándose del número de llamadas, le tomo poca importancia y se enfocó en la entrante, la cual tenía a un chico muy nervioso en la línea. Quien trataba de susurrar torpemente:

- _Chi…chicos, aquí el policía en entrenamiento. Ke..vin Tran. Necesito refuerzos algo ocurrió en el motel **“To hot to handle”** …aparente ataque con arma de fuego a clientes del local se reportan alrededor de… 6 heridos con mi compañero de patrulla y un familiar mío entre ellos. Por favor vengan pronto, el presunto culpable carga una daga ensangrentada y nos amenaza con una pixabay su lenguaje es incom…prensible …*gritos de la gente*_

Sam trató de tranquilizar a Kevin, le pidió su ubicación pero no fue escuchado debido a los gritos de los rehenes en medio del griterío resaltó una voz familiar para el caucásico.

-D..Dean?! – gritó sorprendido

-Sa…mmy? Respondió alguien sollozo y alterado

La voz era idéntica a la de su hermano, trato de llamar la atención de Dean pero solo estuvo gritos de la gente que fueron callado por disparos seguidos por susurros de Kevin-

  * Detective venga pronto, W 2nd st-colgó de inmediato.



Sam al instante reclutó a todos los policías en patrullas disponibles y a gran velocidad al llegar al motel descubrieron la patrulla de Kevin y su compañero molida a balazos, rastros de derrapamiento de llantas sobre la carretera,  el parabrisas roto de la patrulla al igual que la puerta de cristal del hotel, gente corriendo aterrorizada, algunos solos tapados por sabanas que recogieron. Sam ingresó al interior solo para descubrir que en efecto era su hermano quien yacía en el suelo con una herida de bala en el hombro evidencia de haber sido golpeado y sangre en sus manos. Creyendo que fue Kevin quien hirió a su hermano, Sam se lanzó sobre el cuello del Policía en entrenamiento pero fue tapado por los demás mientras que Kevin gritaba que él no había sido sino que el mismo hermano mayor de los Winchester quien dispararse pero que fue detenido por el Joven Tran provocando solo que la bala le rozara el hombro a Dean.

Sam corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano trato de hacerlo reaccionar pero no obtuvo resultado de inmediato, fue hasta el 3 llamado que Dean despertó sobresaltado y gritando a todo pulmón

  * No, no lo hagas… Cas! Dej…eso! Gritaba desgarradamente el rubio con mirada perdida, lágrimas en sus ojos-
  * Dean, dean... soy Sam- dijo Sam angustiado al ver su hermano en esa condición
  * Cas, no…no… nooooooooo, gritó Dean mientras tensaba el torso y empuñaba la mano.



Sam únicamente abrazaba a Dean mientras lo llamaba por su nombre y derramaba lágrimas de sus ojos. Los paramédicos llegaron sedaron a Dean para que así pudieran trasladarlo. Sam se subió a la ambulancia para acudir al hospital con su hermano.

Le gustaría ver la escena del crimen pero de momento la prioridad era recuperar a Dean y saber que le pasó. ¿Cómo llegó al hotel? ¿Quién es Cas?<http://rebloggy.com/post/destiel-deancas-graphic-au-well-then-lawyer-au-au-tag-i-think-this-will-be-my-dc/77597154123>


	2. To hot to handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reunido con otro hombre en el motel y un extraño mensaje en el celular de su hermano provocan el inicio de la investigación de Sam Winchester

El viaje en ambulancia parecía ser eterno para el menor de los Winchester quien no quitaba los ojos de su hermano rubio que estaba siendo atendido por el paramédico, al principio Dean se negaba a que le fuera administrado el sedante por el asistente así que  tuvo que ser inmovilizado con cintas en la camilla para poder lograrlo. Sam intentó en varias ocasiones hablar con su hermano para tranquilizarlo y hablar del tema pero pareciese que Dean no escuchaba pues solo gritaba el nombre de “Cas” poniéndose a llorar de inmediato y decir unas palabras casi inteligibles en el que solo unas cuantas Sam pudo entender y las apuntó en su libreta de bolsillo resaltando “Cas”, “llamada”, “Dro…” “pistola” “cel”. Llegando al hospital el rubio fue ingresado de inmediato, permaneció sedado hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

Durante toda la madrugada Sam estuvo al lado de su hermano, no importaba nada más para él. Pero sin darse cuenta cayó dormido siendo la enfermera quién lo despertara. La señorita le preguntó algunos datos a Sam con respecto a su hermano. El caucásico omitió ciertos detalles (sobre todo el que su hermano era sospechoso de un homicidio) al finalizar la enfermera se retiró comentándole antes que era probable que con el pasar de las horas Dean recobrara el conocimiento y que evitara hacer que se altere.

Sam quedó mirando a su hermano por un par de minutos mientras tocaba el pecho de su hermano, las lágrimas podrían asomarse en cualquier momento de sus ojos pero se contuvo inspirando profundamente, se arregló el cabello con las manos y se puso de pie. Algo somnoliento se dispuso a salirse del cuarto para comprarse un café pero recibió una llamada de Ruby, trató de ser cortante pues no quería que se le escape algo de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo Ruby sabía cuándo su novio le mentía así que volvió a preguntar. Sam solo contestó que su hermano estaba metido en algo grave y que no podía dar más detalles y de inmediato colgó el celular para después apagarlo. Amaba a Ruby pero en estos momentos no tenía cabeza para algo que no sea ayudar a su hermano.

Compró su café en la máquina expendedora del hospital, el sabor era horrible pero no podía hacer nada. Regresó para encontrarse con dos de sus compañeros vigilando la puerta del cuarto en el que se encontraba su hermano, muy enojado les preguntó del porqué de su presencia, ellos respondieron que el jefe de departamento se encontraba allí dentro y quería hablar con Sam y su hermano. Al entrar a la habitación se dio cuenta que efectivamente su jefe se encontraba allí.

El jefe de Sam, el Sr. Harold Rogers, era un hombre 1.89m de altura, aparentaba estar en sus 60, calvo y con una cara de “pocos amigos” era responsable del departamento de policía de Lawrence y realizaba esa labor desde hace unos 10 años. Harold quería mucho a Sam porque le recordaba a él en su juventud, ya que, el empezó desde patrullero a detective y de allí fue escalando área por área hasta obtener el cargo en el que ahora se encontraba, todo debido a su disciplina y búsqueda de la excelencia. Al ver a Sam era como verse en un espejo, Sam siempre buscaba hacer las cosas bien y no descansar hasta que se hicieran.

_Mira Samuel, -dijo Harold con un tono muy serio. No debería decirte esto ni mucho menos mostrártelo pero no tengo más opción pues sé qué harás hasta lo imposible para obtenerlo._

Harold entregó una serie de fotografías en las que se observaba una habitación de motel revuelta con manchas de sangre en el respaldo de la cama, y un cuerpo de alguien tirado al borde de la cama. Sam no pudo diferenciar quien era pues el rostro de la persona se encontraba ensangrentado y con huellas de golpes en ojos, nariz y boca.

Harold tomó un documento dentro del folder y comenzó a leer:

_El día de ayer alrededor de las 4:00 pm uno de nuestros patrulleros, el oficial Salomon Dar, se encontraba vigilando la zona cercana al motel “to hot to handle” en compañía del oficial en entrenamiento Kevin Tran. Cuando se percataron que una camioneta Chevrolet Escape negra Salió a toda velocidad de dicho establecimiento. Los oficiales se adentraron al lugar a las 4:10pm para encontrarse con otra camioneta quien los recibió con ataques de arma de fuego. Los oficiales se cubrieron pero los sospechosos huyeron de la zona a las 4:15pm. Al ingresar al motel fueron recibidos por el señor Dean Winchester quien gritaba en altavoz el nombre de “Castiel” mientras golpeaba a todo aquel que intentaba someterlo. Al ver esta escena el oficial Salomón se dispuso a neutralizar al sujeto el cual no escatimo para darle tres disparos uno en el hombro y uno en cada pierna del oficial. Después de eso el sujeto que responde al nombre de Dean Winchester entro en un estado de agresividad y acorraló a todas las personas en una esquina y los tuvo así un par de horas en las cuales no paró de romper la infraestructura y mobiliario del motel. El oficial en entrenamiento aprovecho unos segundos para llamar a la estación para pedir refuerzos. Hasta que a las 6:30pm varias patrullas los cuales neutralizaron al sujeto el cual obtuvo una herida en el hombro derecho por defensa propia del oficial en entrenamiento._

_En el interior de la habitación 4 se encontró a un sujeto que según sus identificaciones podría tratarse de Castiel Novak de 35 años quien presentó signos de violencia física y sexual, además de 4 heridas una hecha por una pistola y las otras por un objeto punzocortante. Dichas armas fueron encontradas siendo portadas por el sospechoso #1 cuando fue encontrado en la recepción del motel._

Esta declaración fue hecha por el oficial en entrenamiento Kevin Tran, y al parecer tu hermano es quien hirió a un oficial además de ser sospechoso en la muerte de un sujeto, en cuanto tu hermano se recuperé sería arrestado y llevado a prisión. Te lo comento porque no quiero que intervengas en esto, existe conflicto de intereses en este caso y tu hermano fue encontrado con el arma homicida. Además de que se encontró restos de droga (metanfetaminas) en los bolsillos de tu hermano y en la escena del crimen- comentó Harold. Se dio la vuelta y dando unos suaves golpes a los hombros de Sam, se retiró de lugar.

Sam se negó en aceptar que su hermano hubiese matado a alguien y mucho menos que ingiriera drogas. Fingió obediencia hacia su jefe y espero que se fuera para así pensar que iba hacer.

  * Lo primero sería ir al motel y ver la escena del crimen y entrevistar a los testigos
  * Hablar con Kevin y con Salomón
  * Después acudir a la morgue y averiguar un poco del otro sujeto.
  * Hablar con su hermano.



 

 

Ya habiendo trazado la ruta de su investigación se dispuso a ir al motel. Sabía que el Director Rogers en breve daría orden de evitar que el castaño no pudiera entrar ni indagar pero era algo que no podía permitirse. La libertad de su hermano estaba en juego.

Era alrededor de las 2 de la tarde, el sol estaba en su apogeo dando lucha frente a los 7°C que en esa mañana se sentía en la ciudad de Lawrence, Sam manejaba su auto-personal un Seat león fr 2012 un regalo de compromiso de sus suegros los Corteese. Recordaba ese día. Fue en diciembre de 2012 después de dar a conocer su compromiso frente a los padres de Ruby los cuales no exageraron su actuación al enterarse, puesto que su hija delató las intenciones de Sam ya que le era difícil guardar los secretos. George y Selma Corteese adoraban a Sam. El cual estuvo pendiente de su pequeña en todos los momentos difíciles en los que ella lo necesitó.

 

Ruby por mucho tiempo se dedicó a la actuación era mala en ello pero nunca se rindió, lamentablemente conoció a las personas equivocadas que en vez de ayudarle en mejorar la indujeron al mundo de las drogas fue allí donde conoció a Sam ya que un día fue arrestada tras intentar robar una casa de antigüedades mientras estaba bajo los efectos de la mariguana. Sam fue quien acudió al llamado de un vecino que vió todo lo que la pelinegra hacia y decidió llamar a los policías. Estuvo allí un par de días mientras se solucionaban las cosas, entre declaraciones y una que otra prueba la interacción entre Sam y la chica produjo un amor digno de una novela de esas que muchas chicas escribían en los foros de internet.

Llegó al hotel, el edificio esta acordonado con dos patrullas vigilando el acceso de las personas, se acercó a una de ellas, era su amiga Donna junto con su colega Douge. Pregunto como si no tuviera conocimiento de lo sucedido. Su amiga rubia cayendo en la trampa le ayudó a filtrarse y ver el interior del hotel. En la recepción estaba desordenada y con manchas de sangre en la alfombra donde se hirió su hermano. Dona le contaba que el sujeto que provoco todo esto se encontraba alterado según algunos testigos la primera parte de todo esto surgió en la habitación número 4 en donde se encontró a un sujeto de 5,6 pies de altura con 3 heridas con objeto punzocortante en ambos hombros y en el abdomen, y una herida de bala en la frente. El sujeto por obvias razones falleció.

 _“Es algo raro Sam, verás la bala que asesinó al sujeto de la habitación 4 no corresponde al que se usó en la recepción, bueno eso pienso, ya ves que tengo buen ojo para eso de las armas”_ dijo Donna.

Sam le pidió a su amiga que lo guiara hasta la habitación 4, dentro de ella estuvo buscando pistas, algo que su hermano u otra persona hubiese dejado en un descuido. La habitación era sencilla, tenía una cama adornada con cojines en forma de corazón cubiertas de fundas rojas con pequeñas manchas de sangre en ellas, las sábanas blancas corrieron la misma suerte. Otros accesorios de la habitación eran dos muebles Quo para descanso tántrico uno de color negro y otro blanco. Un mueble que contenía revistas y DVD todo con material erótico. El menor de los Winchester consultó con su amiga sobre el nombre del otro sujeto que estaba con Dean en el atardecer del día de ayer y que tuvo un horrible destino.

“ _No creo tener esa información, creo que Douge la tiene. Sólo sé que es un sujeto de mediana estatura, pelinegro y de ojos azules. Bueno eso fue lo que me estaba contando Douge allí en la patrulla. Pero no recuerdo el nombre… espera y le pregunto”_ la mujer trató de comunicarse por radio con su pareja pero no tuvo respuesta. Viéndose intrigada decidió salir para ver que estaba pasando con el hombre con quien compartía patrulla.

Sam se quedó solo en la habitación aún no podía creer lo que había pasado allí. Su hermano mayor que tanto quería había asesinado a un hombre. Realmente la palabra “asesinar” le costaba creerla así que mejor lo dejó a la duda. Dio de nuevo un recorrido con los ojos de la habitación y en ese instante recordó que mientras le retiraban sus pertenencias a Dean, le pareció no ver el celular del rubio dentro de sus pantalones. Se cuestionó del posible paradero del mismo así que decidió marcar. Por unos instantes guardó silencio esperando oir el tono de llamada de Dean pero no había nada solo una leve vibración se enfocó a localizar dónde provenía y tras varios minutos lo encontró entre las revistas eróticas. Trató de desbloquearlo pero no sabía la contraseña de su hermano. Solo podía ver una notificación de un mensaje de texto. De un contacto que tenía guardado su hermano como “CAS-MEL”** que decía “ _Estaré esperando por tus *aleluyas*”_

Sam cayó en una leve confusión pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer gran cosa, ya que escuchaba como Donna regresaba. Así que resolvió guardar el celular dentro de sus bolsillos.

“ _Sam, dice Douge que la asistente… una tal Jody algo… que las personas que se registraron y que usaron la habitación 4 fueron dos hombres uno llamado Dean Campbell y el otro respondía al nombre de Castiel J. Novak”_  dijo Donna desde la puerta mientras trataba de reincorporarse ya que para llegar rápido a la habitación tuvo que correr más de 10 metros.

“Gracias, Donna” respondió Sam. “una pregunta más” Sabes dónde vive la Srita. Jody?” añadió.

“Donna asintió mientras buscaba dentro de su uniforme un papel, se lo entregó a Sam y se despidió de él.

“opino que vayas a verla mañana, debe estar algo alterada por el incidente” Dijo la rubia antes de emprender camino hacia la patrulla para reunirse con su pareja.

Sam ya tenía algo, el celular de su hermano y su primer testigo. No era mucho pero el camino se había comenzado a visualizar….

Continuará…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el atraso en la actualización de mis fanfics. Mi página de AO3 ha sufrido algunos problemas y por poco pierdo mis trabajos D: 
> 
>  
> 
> GRACIAS POR LEERLO 
> 
> Besos :* y saludos :) /

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un nuevo trabajo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi.  
> Prometo ponerme al corriente con los demás proyectos!  
> Denle mucho amor y anhelo con ansias leer los comentarios.


End file.
